El emperador Judar
by Malixnox
Summary: Una historia sobre como sería si en un momento determinado Judar ascendiese al poder del imperio Kou siendo su emperador, una personaje tan amoral e impredecible puede causad algo inesperado, aunque los protagonistas crean entender lo que hace, probando una manera distinta de narración por favor no me abucheen demasiado, espero que sea de su agrado.
1. Chapter 1

**El emperador Judar.**

Un hombre sentado con un vaso de algo, posiblemente un licor, encapuchado con una capa y barbudo usando una máscara que le tapaba los ojos, hablaba con el cantinero cosas de no mucha importancia hasta que vio a lo lejos a esa chica de cabello tan peculiar.

- ¡Señorita Fanalis!

- ¿La conoces?

- Se hace mucho tiempo, la estaba buscando.

- Disculpe señor, ¿Me llamabas?

- Si, te conozco bien, aunque mi amigo aquí, Mido, no sabe nada de ti.

- Perdone, un placer, soy Mido, soy dueño del local, soy amigo de este idiota desde hace un año creo, cuando llegó al pueblo.

- Mucho gusto soy Morgiana, no creo conocer a esta persona.

- ¡Hahaha!, creo que he logrado cambiar lo suficiente mi apariencia, voz y manera de hablar lo suficiente como para que nadie me reconozca, aunque no me reconozcas, quisieses que oyeses una historia, conocí a tu maestro también, Masrur era una gran persona, aunque poco hablador siempre fue una persona muy agradable.

- ¿Quién eres?

- Deja te cuento una historia, así Mido también se pone en contexto de quien soy, puesto que el no sabe mi nombre, solo me dice idiota y pues espero algo para poder usar mi viejo nombre.

Hace mucho tiempo en un lugar llamado Balbadd un joven llamado Alibaba decide emprender un viaje para conseguir dinero, en otro sitio una esclava de Jamil estaba sufriendo malos tratos mientras que en el Imperio Kou ocurrían cosas y un cuarto Magi llamado Aladin se revelaba, de alguna forma estos 3 personajes se vieron juntos en una aventura, cada quien con su meta planteada y al juntarse con el rey de Sindria y líder de la Alianza de los Siete Mares Sinbad también se involucraron más de lo que su historia los estaba llevando en la guerra del imperio Kou por dominar todo, mi historia comienza justamente luego de que ellos 3 junto a Hakuryuu Ren obtuviesen a Zagan y volviesen a Sindria viendo el desastre en el que estaba sucumbido, Al Sarmen había hecho su movida y estaban atacando sindria, aunque ellos 4 estaban mal trechos querían ayudar, en una demostración absoluta de poder, el rey Sinbad junto a sus generales repeleó la amenaza, luego de una charla entre Sinbad y ellos 4 decidiendo que hacer, Aladin quería ir a la ciudad de magos, Alibaba con los gladiadores, Morgiana a encontrar mas de su gente y Ren volvería a casa, se fueron en un barco hasta una ciudad con problemas de piratas, una amenaza que ellos repelieron pero el día que ellos iban a partir cada uno a su destino se oyó esa horrible noticia que cambió el curso de la historia.

- ¡Chicos chicos!

- ¿Qué sucede?

- ¿Vienen de Sindria?

- Pues sí.

- Entonces lean las noticias.

Lo que nadie hubiese esperado nunca.

Judar el Magi del imperio Kou ha sido nombrado rey del dicho imperio, su primer acto como rey fue declararle la guerra abiertamente a todo lo que no fuese parte del imperio Kou, solo pueden rendirse ante él o prepararse para una guerra.

- ¡Pero ¿Cómo?!, Judar siempre ha estado vagando, de por si nunca lo veía mucho en la sala del trono.

- Cálmate, algo debe haber pasado.

- Sigan leyendo.

Luego de haber matado al actual rey del Imperio Kou Judar fue nombrado Rey en una elección extraordinaria organizada por la viuda del rey, pasar por una tierra del imperio Kou sin ser aliado está prohibido.

- Señor eso quiere decir que no podemos salir en barco, ¿Cierto?

- No del todo, depende de sus destinos, si pasan por zonas del imperio no sé quien conseguirán tan suicida o habilidoso como para tratar de pasar y sobrevivir, aunque si conocen al rey Sinbad seguro con ayuda de la alianza de los 7 mares podrían encontrar una manera.

- Quisiese entonces ir a Sindria de nuevo, ¿Qué harán ustedes?

- Yo iré, ¿Y tu Mor?

- También iré.

- Yo iré a mi imperio, buscaré un barco que vaya para allá y con mi presencia entraremos sin problema.

- Esto es un hasta luego entonces Ren.

Cada quien tomó el barco hacía su destino.

En Sindria estaban todos agitados y un barco inmenso llegando al mismo tiempo que nosotros, al entrar los guardias estaban estresados, se les veía en el rostro y del barco gigante, un crucero de combate quizás no salía nadie, Aladin le preguntó a uno de los guardias lo que sucedía.

- El nuevo emperador Judar llegó acá volando y avisó que su crucero de batalla llegaría después, nadie bajaría pero exigió una audiencia con el rey Sinbad, el aceptó y llevan horas allí hablando y nadie sabe lo que sucede.

Corriendo por todo Sindria hasta llegar al palacio los generales de Sinbad esperaban afuera impacientes.

- ¿Y qué pasa?, ¿Qué saben?

- Nada aún, llevan 2 horas allí metido, no he sentido ninguna liberación de Magoi pero igual estamos preocupados.

- Maldición, ¿Qué planea?

Al rato se abrieron las puertas del cuarto del palacio donde estaban reunidos.

- ¡Hahaha!

Judar salía riéndose estúpidamente como siempre cuando aparece aunque ahora vestido con mas joyería aunque sigue sin zapatos, varios anillos, una corona con una sábana en su cabeza, parecida al a de Sinbad, una capa roja y sus vestiduras negras de costumbre.

- ¡Pero si el enano está aquí!

- ¿Qué hacen aquí?

- ¿Quién creería que te vería tan pronto enano?

Alibaba desenfundó su espada contra Judar cuando este puso su mano en la cabeza de Aladin, este rió y mandó una especie de honda glaciar y empujó a Alibaba contra una pared.

- Nadie está hablando contigo escoria, Aladin tu y yo vamos a jugar muy pronto, Sinbad está aquí, como te dije, sabes qué pasará si no mantienes tu palabra.

- Lo sé, Judar.

- Adiós a todos.

Judar salió volando, asumo que hacía su crucero de combate o el crucero lo sigue desde abajo mientras el vuela, es algo que no se le prestó la debida atención.

- ¿Qué dijo?

- Hubiese preferido que no estuvieses aquí Aladin, un ataque en este momento del imperio Kou hubiese sido probablemente una derrota, Judar llegó acá y me ofreció un trato: "Ese Magi enano me causa problemas no saber donde vaga, Yunnan es alguien controlable, de un momento a otro se volvió casi imperceptible, igual no me fio de él y lo tengo vigilado y a esa anciana idiota tiene un problema con el colegio de magos y anda ocupada a demás de ser necesario puedo mandarle suficientes problemas, pero ese enano, parece estar sin rumbo y pues, tengo 2 opciones, atacar Sindria, el enano se molestará y vendrá a atacarme, pero prefiero tenerlo vivo, pudiese entonces nacer otro magi y no hay manera de que yo lo sepa y otro de mi nivel que ni sé nada de él podría ser algo muy problemático y mi segundo opción, encargártelo a ti, tienes 2 semanas para encontrarlo y que no salga de Sindria, si descubro que sale, pues lo mataré y si se escapa pues voy por tu reino, aunque lo prefiero vivo eso no significa que no pueda matarlos, ten eso en cuenta Sinbad", a demás de eso lo demás fueron burlas y esas conversaciones que él tiene que pareciese que no apuntan a ningún lado a demás d exaltar que es alguien muy poderoso, Aladin, lamento pedirte esto pero hasta que no estemos preparados para una guerra contra Judar quisiese que te quedases aquí, aunque no aceptes haré todo porque no te vayas, lo lamento pero debo hacer todo por mi reino aunque no me guste.

- Tranquilo Sinbad, me quedaré, aunque quisiese algunas cosas del exterior para practicar mi magia acá mientras no estoy, ya aprendí magia de hielo acá pero quisiese aprender las demás que haya mientras estoy acá.

- Pediré encontrarte maestros entonces.

- Alibaba, Morgiana, los reinos donde van si hay maneras de ir sin pasar por el Imperio Kou, pero aunque esté en distintos lados, necesitan ir al pueblo de los gladiadores juntos, dile lo que me dijo Judar y Morgiana de regreso me dirá su respuesta y la mandaré a su destino.

- Está bien Sinbad.

Sinbad consiguió el transporte y Aladin se quedó en Sindria, el trayecto era largo y pues Alibaba y Morgiana solos en un mismo cuarto del barco causa la tención que debe causar.

- Eh, Morgiana.

- ¿Si, Aliababa?

- No bueno... Eso de ciudad de coliseo, pues podríamos entrenar o algo, sin que me partas la cabeza o algo, digo para hacer algo.

- ¿Huh?, Si quieres.

Alibaba estaba balbuceando cualquier cosa, simplemente se sentía nervioso estando solo con una chica y Morgiana pues simplemente pensó que él estaba actuando extraño, tuvieron un encuentro mano a mano, no del todo serio, más bien como entrenamiento hasta que se cansaron, antes de darse cuenta se quedaron dormidos, al despertar primero Alibaba se dio cuenta que estaba dormido con Morgiana y pues quería levantarse, pero su brazo quedó atrapado bajo Morgiana, tratando de zafarse terminó despertando a Morgiana y pues ella lo golpeó.

- ¿¡!?

- ¡No es lo que parece!, ¡Me levanté y estaba así!, ¡Lo juro!

- ... Está bien, solo me tomó por sorpresa.

Morgiana estaba sonrojada y como entre alegre y atontada y Alibaba también ruborizado aunque un poco mas agitado que otra cosa.

- Este... ¿Vamos a comer?

- Si.

- Espera, ¿Cómo sabe eso señor?

- Yo sé muchas cosas, incluso cosas de ti que ni tú misma sabes, tu no supiste que pasó con Ren al llegar al Imperio y por qué terminó siendo de esa manera, si me dejas continuar lo sabrás.

- ...

Mientras Morgiana y Alibaba comían platicaban, disfrutaron de una buena comida y se fueron de nuevo a la habitación, Morgiana le quería preguntar a Alibaba sobre como generar más Magoi puesto que su contenedor domestico la dejaba exhausta al poco tiempo, Alibaba le explicó algo que le dijo Sinbad.

- Pues Sinbad me dijo que las maneras de utilizar Magoi eran el que se tiene por dentro o absorbiéndolo del ambiente, por ejemplo yo uso el elemento fuego y puedo utilizar el calor, las llamas o algo relativo a mi elemento para convertirlo en magoi, aunque no me dijo si se le puede pasar a otra persona, pero no creo que sea imposible, pues para la curación se hace eso, supongo yo, podemos probar, voy a generar algo de magoi en mi mano derecha tu sostenla y trata de absorberla, si te hace daño de alguna manera suelta mi mano.

- Está bien.

Así mismo Alibaba generó una cantidad no muy grande de Magoi en su mano derecha, al agarrarla Morgiana hizo una expresión de dolor y la apretó, se concentró y al poco tiempo la soltó.

- No, no pude y tu magoi quema.

- Perdona, creo que solo se generarlo como calor o quizás no se puede transferir de esa manera.

- Igual no puedo contar con que siempre estés conmigo para darme magoi.

- Supongo que es cierto, trata de liberarlo, vamos a ver cuánto tiempo duras usándolo.

Morgiana se paró con las piernas abiertas y los puños cerrados y liberó unas cadenas de sus manos y ella se sentó.

- Me estoy sintiendo cansada con solo tenerlas afuera.

- Parece que no eres capaz de producir mucho magoi, incluso puedo decir que con entrenamiento a lo mucho serías capaz de usarla por unos 2 minutos, mejorando tu capacidad de magoi quizás si puedas usarlas más de 20 minutos.

En ese instante Morgiana se desmayó y Alibaba la agitaba con fuerza.

- ¡Morgiana, despierta!

En el imperio Kou Hakuryuu Ren acababa de llegar y se estaba presentando frente al nuevo emperador Judar, se inclinó frente a él.

- Ren, ya llegaste, no te vi en Sindria, supuse que estarías en camino hacia acá, debes ya estar al tanto de que soy el nuevo emperador, Kouen mi campeón ya está preparado para lo que viene a ti te tienen que poner al tanto, pero qué es lo que veo, ¡Hahaha!, tienes un genio, te encomendaré a que crees contenedores domésticos, le diré a Hakuei que te lo explique bien, pues tiene muchos, luego que consigas tus aliados, ejercito, no me importa, ven acá, te encargaré algo que posiblemente te agrade.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Cuando vuelvas lo sabrás, cuando todos ustedes estén listos yo mismo les diré mi meta final a ustedes, solamente a ustedes pues solo puedo confiar en mis generales para mis planes, pero creo que entre todos a ti te gustará mas lo que vendrá.

En el reino de Sindria, Aladin había conseguido buenos maestros, aunque su deseo por ir a la ciudad de magos no había desistido.

- Tranquilo Aladin, cuando la barrera esté lista puedes irte, pero oculta el hecho de que eres un magi a todo el mundo, podemos hacerle creer a Judar que sigues acá y el no tiene ojos en la ciudad de magos, así que estaremos bien.

- ¿Qué me pasó?

- ¡Morgiana!

Alibaba abrazaba mientras lloraba a Morgiana, no comprendía pero acariciaba la cabeza de Alibaba mientras vería el techo.

- Te desmayaste y tu pulso bajó demasiado, tienes que tener extremo cuidado con tu contenedor incluso si es posible no usarlo.

- Ya veo... Es molesto, pero entiendo, ¿Cuánto estuve dormida?

- Día y medio.

- ¿¡Qué!?

- Llegaremos en unas horas de hecho.

- ¿Estuviste conmigo todo el tiempo?

- Aja.

Morgiana se tapó la cara con su sábana y se volteó dándole la espala a Alibaba.

- ¿Morgiana?

- ¡Estoy cansada, voy a dormir!

- Bueno, estaré afuera entonces para que duermas mejor, te avisaré cuando lleguemos.

- Espera...

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Quédate un momento aquí...

Alibaba se sentó de nuevo al lado de Morgiana y acarició su cabeza.

- Todo el que necesites.

Morgiana se apretujó en su sábana sin dejar que le viesen el rostro.

Luego de un tiempo Alibaba y Morgiana llegaron a su destino, Hakuryuu fue a reclutar a sus esbirros y Aladin comenzó su ida a la ciudad de magos.

- Si pudieses darme otro vaso por favor.

- Claro.

- Pues... No entiendo el por qué de esta historia, yo la viví yo se lo que sucedió.

- Hahaha, si, pero es una buena historia y pues Mido no ha oído esta historia a demás tu estás aquí, capturé tu curiosidad y te quedarás.

- ...

- Tu bebida.

- Gracias.

- Continuará -


	2. Chapter 2

Luego de un tiempo lograron averiguar dónde estaba la Magi de ese reino pero Alibaba y Morgiana no serían fácilmente atendidos así que estaban cerca observando a ver si salí alguien importante y ver si lo convencían o que pasase el mensaje, hasta que salió una Fanalis llamado Mu que la vio a lo lejos y le gritó.

- ¡Señorita!

- ¿Huh?

- Otra Fanalis por acá, seguro oíste de mi el gran Mu Alexius que estoy...

- ¿Quién?

- Oh...

- ¿Qué te trae por aquí entonces?

- Pues estamos buscando una audiencia con Scheherazade, la Magi de acá.

- Si, tenemos que entregarle un mensaje, Sinbad nos mandó pero... Bueno... Perdí la carta para poder entrar y pues...

- ¡Hahaha!, tranquilos, yo mismo les llevaré a verla.

- ¿¡De verdad!?

- Por supuesto.

Y así fue como Mu los llevó ante la Magi Lady Scheherazade.

- Lady Scheherazade traigo visitantes.

- Ehm... Muy buenas tardes supongo, hehe...

- Buenas tardes, ¿Qué los trae por aquí?

- Tenemos un mensaje de Sinbad de Sindria, quería que le contase lo que sucedió cuando Judar fue a Sindria.

Luego de que le contasen lo que sucedió Scheherazade se quedó un rato pensativa.

- No estoy segura de que decir, mandaré un círculo mágico de comunicación, según sé uno de los generales de Sinbad es una maga de renombre, seguramente podrá utilizarlo, claro usan mucho magoi pero debe haber varios magos allá, hablaré con Sinbad cuando le llegue, muchas gracias por sus servicios, si necesitan algo me será un placer ayudarlos.

- Pues Morgiana debe volver a Sindria, así que ella es la que le entregará este símbolo, círculo o artefacto mágico que dijo.

- Pero necesito 2 días para hacerlo, lastimosamente en este estado no... Bueno simplemente me tomará un periodo de tiempo de aproximadamente 2 días, con suerte solo 1 para hacer el círculo mágico.

- Esperaremos entonces, yo quisiese ir donde los gladiadores, voy a entrenar acá.

- Mu, llévalos, hagan lo que quieran, me comunicaré con ustedes a penas termine.

- Si, muchas gracias.

Mientras tanto Aladin había logrado apañárselas para entrar a la escuela de magos sin sacar a la luz de que él era un magi y fue a aprender mágia allí.

Hakuryuu Ren se desapareció de la vista de todos y luego de unos meses volvió con un montón de criaturas que había esclavizado usando el poder de su genio.

Morgiana fue con Alibaba al coliseo y pues, a pesar de recibir una paliza Alibaba fue el ganador de las contiendas que ella alcanzó a ver, día y medio después partió hacía Sindria y cada quien por su lado fue a hacer su cometido.

Aladin se hizo más poderoso y sabio en la escuela de magia, Hakuryuu Ren había adoptado cierta empatía por Judar lo cual hizo que le sirviece con fidelidad, la lealtad del imperio Kou hacía Judar se volvió absoluta y Al-tharmen estaba en su mejor momento, controlando el imperio Kou desde la sombras, Morgiana desapareció de los ojos de todos, según oí conoció al Magi Yunan, de hecho deberías decírmelo tu señorita.

- ... Pues buscando más gente de mi tribu terminé llegando a la casa de ese Magi y pues cosas así...

- Qué ambigua y poco habladora, pero supongo que no importa.

Cuando se cumplió un año de que Judar tomó el poder reunió a todos sus generales, puros príncipes del Imperio Kou y les dijo las siguientes palabras.

- Como sabrás llevo tiempo jugando con Al-tharmen, a veces convoco reuniones como estas "secretas" para que ellos traten de espiarlas y a veces los invito y en ninguna hablo de algo lo suficientemente relevante como para hacer una reunión de gente de esta categoría, luego de un tiempo molestándolos ya ni se molestan en espiar mis actos, igual tomo precauciones, ya se lo había dicho a Hakuryuu en privado y creo que se los ha hecho llegar discretamente, soy una persona sumamente codiciosa, quiero que el mundo sea mío, no pienso hacer nada con él, solo quiero que sea mío, ya cuando sea mío perderé el interés en el, seguramente me volveré magi errante de nuevo porque me aburro mucho, posiblemente solo arme más guerras para participar, esta dominación de verdad me mantiene en forma, hay muerte, golpizas, me he divertido mucho, pero Al-tharmen me molesta, los odio, aunque ya superé el hecho de que mataran a mis padres odio que me den ordenes y por ello voy a matarlos a todos, ¡Hahaha!

Judar reía con un maquiavelo en su rostro, parecía feliz.

- Disculpa Judar quisiese preguntarte algo.

- Por supuesto Kouen.

- ¿Cómo vamos a hacer semejante cosa?

- Es simple, Sinbad ya lo sabe también, luego de asustarlo cuando me convertí en emperador me comuniqué con él como si estuviese molesto por dejar ir a enano y le expliqué mi meta, pronto vamos a hacer un ataque a gran escala a la ciudad de magos, como hay muchos magos exigiré la presencia de los mejores magos de Al-tharmen, que son su líderes, Sindria mandará a Sinbad y a quienes quieran mandar, no me importa, en medio del ataque daré la señal, que es simplemente atacaré a esa vieja bruja, Sinbad saldrá de entre nuestras tropas y todos ustedes atacarán, los mataremos a todos, la ciudad de magos será destruida en el proceso es lo más probable pero tampoco me importa, el magi Yunan solo le dije que no molestases con sus calabozos, el dijo que no estaba haciendo más y atacaremos cuando la anciana ataque, masacraremos todo, ¡Hahahaha!, solo estén preparados, será pronto.

Morgiana volvió al Imperio Reim a ver cómo iba Alibaba en sus entrenamientos en el coliceo de allá, Alibaba como es de esperarse después de un año, está más alto y por estar en un coliceo con mas masa muscular.

- ¿Alibaba?

- ¡Morgiana!, tiempo que no sabía de ti, ¿Cómo te fue en tu viaje?

- Bien sigo en el, según acá Mu recluta Fanalis, también quien hablar con ellos.

- ¿Encontraste a tu gente?

- Si.

- Que bueno, me alegra mucho saber de ti, ¿Quieres ir a comer algo?

- Pues sí, vamos.

- ¿Estás algo callada tienes algo?

- Solo que has cambiado mucho y pues yo... Sigo igual, estoy algo impresionada.

- No creo que sea así, a demás de tu tamaño, tus labios están más carnosos, te ves algo más fuerte y tienes esa como, hum... ¿Belleza intrínseca?, no sé si esa sea la expresión, pero estás más linda de lo que te recuerdo es lo que trato de decir.

Morgiana se sonroja y se va en una dirección aleatoria.

- ¡Gracias!

- ¡Haha!, no sé por qué y mi casa, bueno la casa donde me quedo, aunque vivo solo pero n oes mía es por acá, no se a dónde vas.

- ¡Voy detrás de ti!

La casa de Alibaba no era demasiado grande, pero tampoco pequeña, tenía 2 habitaciones, cocina y ese tipo de cosas, no estaba muy amueblada, sin decoraciones, la casa era simple pero tenía las cosas que el consideraba esenciales, algo desordenada, pero solo porque algunas ropas de Alibaba estaban en los pocos muebles de la habitación.

- Perdona el desorden, no suelo recibir visitas.

- No pasa nada.

Alibaba recogió sus ropas y las metió en otra habitación.

- Ese es mi cuarto, luego lo vemos, deja ver que te puedo hacer de comer, casi no como acá, suelo comer en el coliseo con los gladiadores, pero si tengo comida acá, puedo hacerte a ver... Ah cierto, me habían enseñado hacer arroz al curry, no lo he hecho aún pero compré las cosas, te lo prepararé.

- No tienes que molestarte.

- ¿Cómo va a ser molestia?, hace un año que no te veo, me han hecho falta, lo menos que puedo hacer si vienes es darte el mejor trato posible.

Alibaba se puso a cocinar, tenía una olla algo nueva, encendió el fuego, tenía arroz, especias, como carnes y cosas así, Morgiana y Alibaba hablaban mientras cocinaba.

- Bueno ya está listo, espero que haya quedado bien.

Alibaba lo puso en una mesa de piedra con unas sillas y Morgiana se sentó junto a él.

- Buen provecho Morgiana.

- Gracias Alibaba.

- Espero que sepa bueno.

- Pues... ¡Está buenísimo!, bueno nunca había probado esto, pero que buen sabor tiene.

- Haha que bueno, hay más si quieres en la olla.

- Si, ¿Dónde aprendiste a cocinar?

- Pues normalmente desayuno acá, pero al principio como no tenía dinero para salir a comer con los gladiadores hacía mi comida acá, pues algo habré aprendido a demás sabes que crecí en un barrio pobre, mi madre siempre cocinaba y pues algo se me quedó de verla cocinar.

- Ya veo, cocinas muy bien.

- Hahaha, gracias.

Alibaba vé en Morgiana unos granos de arroz en su mejilla y se los quita, luego los come y le sonríe.

- Comes como niña, hahaha.

- ¡N-No te burles!

- Hahaha, perdona, pero te veías muy tierna así, parece que te gustó mucho la comida pues comiste tan torpe.

- ...

- ¡Hahaha, te ruborizaste!

- ¡Ca-calla!

Alibaba procedió a levantarse y acariciar el cabello de Morgiana.

- Perdona, solo me alegra mucho que estés aquí.

- También te extrañé.

Alibaba tomó los platos y se alejó de la mesa mientras Morgiana estaba algo ruborizada contemplando el ambiente, al volver Alibaba le sonrió.

- ¿Quieres salir a algún sitio?

- Pues no conozco mucho aquí, no lo sé.

- Te llevaré a un sitio genial en la noche, pero por ahora mmm... Te presentaré a los gladiadores y luego vemos a Mu, así hablas con él.

- Está bien.

En el imperio Kou, Judar reía y reía como desquiciado.

- ¿Qué pasa su majestad?

- ¡Hahahaha!, ¡Pronto iniciará la guerra!, ¡Hahahaha!, simplemente no sabes cuan divertido será ver a todos peleando desesperadamente, los 4 magis estaremos allí, el campeón de cada uno, Kouen mi campeón, Sinbad el campeón de Yunan, Alibaba debe haber entrenado algo y si parecerá el campeón que debería ser del enano y el fanalis ese de la anciana, los candidatos a rey y al mismo tiempo campeones de los magis y los propios magis, va a morir mucha gente, ¡Hahahaha!

Mientrastanto en Magnostadt Aladin se había vuelto un mago habilidoso en varios elementos y conoció al emisario y espia de Lady Scheherazade, Titus, un joven con rasgos femeninos quien Aladin en su momento lo confundió con una mujer, a través de él se enteró que él fue una creación a partir del Rukh de Lady Scheherazade por consiguiente él no era humano y que tenía una vida útil corta, es decir el moriría pronto y Aladin no sabía cómo arreglar esto y aún revelándole esto al prefecto de la escuela de magos él no sabía cómo mantenerlo vivo, solo trató de darle más Rukh y ver si eso le mantenía más tiempo vivo, Aladin estaba desesperado y Titus ya había aceptado su triste final, por mucho que se habló con Lady Scheherazade ella no posee su cuerpo actualmente, se maneja por creaciones de su Rukh, lastimosamente no tiene ya el poder de mantenerla viva por más tiempo y ella también cree que no le queda mucho tiempo de vida a su cuerpo verdadero, su último esfuerzo será para dominar a Magnostadt y usar sus implementos mágicos para tener una guerra más equilibrada contra el imperio Kou, aunque Aladin trató de detenerlas no pasó mucho hasta que su ejercito estuviese alistándose para ir.

Al caer la noche Alibaba y Morgiana habían pasado una tarde agradable con los gladiadores y Alibaba llevó a Morgiana a un restaurante y pidió una mesa afuera en el segundo piso, es restaurante bastante ordinario y el segundo piso la mitad no tenía techo lo que hacía que fuese al aire libre.

- Quisiese ordenar 2 besugos, frescos si es posible.

- A su orden.

- El pescado acá es muy bueno.

- ¿Por qué las ganas de traerme aquí?, no creo que haya sido solo por el pescado.

- Haha, claro que no, ya va a comenzar, observa allá abajo.

Se encendieron muchas antorchas y bailarines comenzaron a bailar en el centro de la ciudad, Morgiana sonreía maravillada y Alibaba rió.

- Es un espectáculo que se hace durante la noche para los gladiadores, hombres, mujeres y niños que quieren mostrar su talento muestran bailes, danzas y actos, la idea es que los gladiadores descansen viéndolos, pero ya no los vemos mucho, no porque no nos gusten es que quedamos muy cansados y preferimos dormir, pero siempre van algunos a ver y el pueblo se ha hecho esto como costumbre diaria las noches en las que no llueve.

- ¡Pero mira como bailan con las antorchas!

- Hahaha, me alegro que te guste.

- Disculpe señor Alibaba alguien vino a verlo.

- ¿Huh?, pues dígale que venga.

- Perdona Alibaba, hay una especie de cubo de metal en una excavación que estoy llevando a cabo y necesito que alguien lo corte, si pudiese hacer el favor de usar su espada para cortarlo.

- Pues por mí no hay problema, pero ahora no será, estoy pasando un rato agradable con una amiga que no veía desde hace mucho, mañana a primera hora iré, solo déjeme por escrito donde es y mañana voy.

- Claro, tome, muchas gracias Alibaba.

- No se preocupe.

- ¿Lo conoces?

- No realmente, pero la gente ya conoce la habilidad de Amon de cortar cualquier cosa y a veces me piden ayuda.

- Su orden.

- Muchas gracias.

Pasaron una cena agradable mientras veían desde arriba los bailes de la gente.

- Disculpe quisiese de esos postres de ustedes, los glaciados.

- El pastelillo glaciado de la casa, será un placer.

- Para llevar por favor.

- Como desee.

- Morgiana, voy a llevarte a otro sitio antes de volver a mi casa, supongo que no tienes donde dormir, puedes dormir allí también igual dejaste tu equipaje allí, haha.

- Pues si, lo había olvidado, aunque solo era una bolsa puedo ir a buscarla.

- Na, nunca nadie viene a mi casa, haha, ven y ya.

- Está bien.

- Sus panecillos glaciados de la casa.

- Gracias, vamos Morgiana.

Alibaba tomó de la mano a Morgiana y la llevó a las afueras de la ciudad.

- Quizás porque no conoces aquí pero, hay un callejón acá que lleva directo a la calle donde vivo, así que me queda cerca de acá y suelo venir acá, recuéstate en el césped conmigo.

Aunque esa oferta fue una sugerencia Alibaba jaló a Morgiana al suelo tirándolos a ambos.

- Mira el cielo.

- Woah, ¿Siempre es tan iluminado?, o sea son muchas estrellas.

- Si, de hecho ni en Balbad vi un cielo tan estrellado y bueno en ningún sitio en el que haya vivido, por cierto toma, prueba estos postres glaciados del restaurante, son deliciosos.

Ambos comenzaron a comerse su panecillo.

- ¡Está delicioso!, ¿Cómo los hacen?

- Aunque conozco al dueño del sitio nunca lo he convencido de que me lo diga, pero si, el sitio es muy popular por esto, en la mañana de hecho la gente va a pedir de estos y se llena mucho, en la mañana es panadería nada más y pues venden pan y postres, cosas así.

- Está muy rico, gracias Alibaba.

- Haha, un placer, te manchaste en, haha, deja te lo quito yo.

Alibaba se puso sobre Morgiana san y lamió su mejilla izquierda un poco.

- ¿¡Q-qué haces!?

- Estabas llena de glaciado y pues, no me resistí, con el brillo de la noche de hecho te ves hermosa, quizás te confundí con un postre, haha.

- ...

- Hahaha, ¿Te apenaste?, haha, perdona, vamos a casa.

- Si...

En casa Alibaba se quita parte de su ropa y la pone en su habitación y se queda sin camisa y saca otra y la pone en el sofá que tiene.

- Bueno duerme en mi habitación, yo dormiré en el sofá.

Morgiana estaba arrinconada contra una pared por la entrada de la habitación de Alibaba.

- ¿Huh?, ¿Estás bien?

- ... Si, solo... Estoy... No se... No importa...

- Claro que importa, ¿Cómo no me importaría lo que te sucediese?, sabes que eres alguien importante para mí.

- ... ¡No digas...! Esas cosas...

Alibaba sostuvo la mejilla de Morgiana y se acercó a ella, la besó con pasión, Morgiana a pesar de ser más fuerte que Alibaba, opuso una mínima resistencia que al final se convirtió en un abrazo, se besaban apasionadamente y Alibaba la movía hacía su cama y la tiró allí, sobre ella la besaba y comenzó a besar su cuello e iba bajando mientras él ponía su mano entre las piernas de Morgiana, luego...

- ¡Callate!, ¿¡Cómo dices esas cosas!?, ¿¡Qué...

- ¡Hahahaha!, estaba esperando que gritases señorita Morgiana.

- Vaya, parece que fue una noche picante entonces.

- ¡Callase señor Mido!

- ¡Hahaha!, si quieres para hacerlo justo te cuento las relaciones "amorosas" de Judar, de Hakuryuu si no me falla la memoria sigue con la misma mujer extraña, la extranjera de las caravanas con el peculiar acento, de hecho la conoció por la mis la época, de hecho...

- ¡NOOO!, ¡De nadie!, omite esos detalles y ya.

- ¡Hahahaha!, como usted desee.

- ¿Luego me cuentas a mi?

- Sabes que si Mido.

- ¡NO!

- ¡Hahaha, es broma chica, ¿No mido?

- Si, cálmese señorita Morgiana.

A la mañana siguiente Morgiana estaba sola en la cama de Alibaba desnuda y apenada, luego cayó presa del pánico pues Alibaba no estaba en la cama, comenzó a llorar, no pasó mucho para que llegase Alibaba.

- ¡Morgiana!, ¿¡Qué pasó!?

- *Snif snif*, no vuelvas a hacerme eso *Snif snif*, creí que me habías dejado sola aquí y me habías usado... Son cosas que oyes y pues, solo lo pensé al no verte.

Alibaba acarició la cabeza de Morgiana y le sonrió.

- No seas tonta, ¿Cómo te haría eso?, a demás, estás en mi casa idiota, hahaha, te despertaste muy pronto es todo, fui a cortar el metal de la excavación esa, no te quise despertar y ya terminé, vístete, solo cargas una sábana cubriéndote.

- ¡I-idiota!, no veas.

Morgiana salió corriendo al cuarto de Alibaba.

- ¡Hahaha!, que linda.

En ese momento tocaron la puerta.

- ¿Quién es?

- ¿Está el señor Alibaba aquí?

- Soy yo, esta es una carta para usted.

- Muchas gracias.

- Que tenga un buen día, adiós.

- Si adiós.

- Morgiana.

- Me estoy vistiendo espera.

- No desempaques nada, mañana partimos a Magnostadt, van a atacar.

En el imperio Kou.

- ¡Mañana es el día!, los veré allá, iré a hablar con el enano, entrar no es difícil, ellos creen que somos su aliados a demás, ¿Cómo decir no al emperador, magi y líder del imperio Kou?, ¡Hahaha!, estaré un tiempo corto dentro, saldré cuanto antes, quiero hablar con el enano, necesito algo de él, iba a hacer esto en otro momento, pero la anciana parece que no aguanta más atacar Magnostadt, debe necesitar con urgencia medios para pelar contras nosotros, ¡Hahaha!.

- P-pero emperador...

- ¡Imperio Kou oigan las palabras de su emperador!, ¡Mañana el Imperio Reim atacará Magnostadt!, se supone que somos aliados de ellos, no me importan para nada, pero es una buena oportunidad para destrozar al imperio Reim, no importa lo que le pase a Magnostadt, es todo.

Así Judar partió a Magnostadt mientras todos hacían sus preparativos para ir también.

- Continuará -


	3. Chapter 3

Como predijo Judar no hubo oposición para entrar aunque ellos realmente no querían, simplemente dijo cuando llegó a la escuela de magos preguntó.

- Busco al alumno Aladin, ¿Dónde lo puedo encontrar?

- Erm, se le puede mandar a llamar, pero no se...

- Lo buscaré yo mismo.

Judar utilizó sus ojos únicos de magi para encontrar a Aladin, un magi es visible para los ojos de otro magi, pero de manera increíble no lograba verlo, pero encontró una entidad hecha completamente de Rukh, fue por el pensamiento más obvio, quizás Aladin esté allí, en efecto, Aladin estaba con la entidad completamente hecha de Rukh quien era Titus.

- Hola enano.

- ¡Judar!

- Calma, no te haré nada, vengo por negocios.

- Quiero la sabiduría de Salomón, sé que ningún magi es comprado con dinero, poder, mujeres, ni nada así, dime tu precio.

- ¡No te la enseñaré!

- Hmmm... No creo que hayas sido tu quién creó esa chica de allí...

- ¡Soy un hombre!

- No estoy hablando contigo fenómeno, Yunnan solo hace cosas innecesarias, pero no crearía a un humano de Rukh y claro yo tampoco lo hice, la anciana lo hizo, hahaha, ¡Vas a morir fenómeno, hahaha!

- ¿¡Cómo lo sabes!?

- Judar, ¿Qué sabes de él?

- Nada en realidad, pero si es una creación de la anciana ella va a morir pronto, no se en cuanto pero lleva siglos viviendo tiene que morir, enano te propongo un trato.

- Habla.

- Yo haré que siga viviendo sin necesidad de la anciana, pero necesitará transferencias de Rukh, magis como nosotros los harán con facilidad pero en caso que no esté siempre con alguno de nosotros con magos bien habilidosos como los de esta escuela también sirve, en este momento no se puede porque tiene el sello de un magi, asumo que lo tiene porque si no has descubierto como mantenerlo vivo es por eso, ¿Me equivoco?

- No, es verdad, no sé cómo mantenerlo vivo.

- Yo sé cómo hacerla un ser libre de transferencia de Rukh, claro eso lleva a la posibilidad de que alguien poderoso, como un conquistador de calabozo que necesite magoi pueda atravesarte con su instrumento mágico para obtener el mismo, ah y claro está la capacidad de envejecer tuya si es que tenías no será posible, creo que se podría moldear tu forma con mucho Rukh pero de eso no me voy encargar yo, así qué... Si lo hago un ser como describo me mostrarás la sabiduría de Salomón, ¿Trato?

Aladin miraba a Judar tan frustrado y luego miró a Titus, al poco tiempo dijo con resignación:

- Está bien.

- ¡Hahaha!, supongo que no creerás en mi palabra así que yo cumpliré primero.

Judar se acercó bruscamente a Titus y acerco su cara a la suya y agarro sus hombros con fuerza.

- Me lastima.

- Calla sabandija, ¿¡Crees qué es justo qué no puedas vivir normalmente!?, ¿¡Por qué esa anciana te creó sabiendo que va a morir!?, ¡Moléstate!, ¡Nadie debería haberte obligado a vivir tan desesperadamente una vida tan corta!

- ¡No es así!, yo...

- ¡Claro que es así!, ¿¡Tú crees que me importas como para preocuparme por ti idiota!?, ¿¡Para qué mentiría entonces!?

- ¡Judar detente!

- ¡Cállate enano!

Judar golpeó a Aladin a penas él intentó separarlos.

- Esto es entre él y yo.

- ¡Pero yo...!

- ¿Ah?, ¿Tú crees que esto es justo?

- Pues... Yo...

Judar soltó a Titus y se paró erguido y miró a Titus con completa seriedad poniendo un rostro tan amenazante como autoritario.

- Pues atrévete a decirlo, qué es justo que tu destino se haya decidido antes de siquiera pensar en nacer por los caprichos de una anciana senil.

- ¡No lo es!, ¡Yo lo sé!, Pero...

Titus comenzó a llorar.

- ¿¡Qué quieres que haga maldición!?

- ¡Qué lo digas a todo volumen!

Comenzó a salir Rukh oscuro de Judar y comenzó a rodear a Titus lentamente.

- ¡Grítalo!, ¡No es justo!, ¡Este no puede ser mi destino!, ¡Maldigo mi destino!

- ¡No es justo!, ¡Este no puede ser mi destino!, ¡Maldigo mi destino!

Judar sonrió.

- Bien dicho muchacho.

Judar atravesó el pecho de Titus y Rukh oscuro comenzó a entrar en él.

- ¡Judar!, ¿¡Qué...

- Ya cálmate enano, estoy cumpliendo mi palabra, para destruir el sello de un magi de Rukh normal hay que depravarlo, normalmente no se puede, igual que los sellos de Rukh oscuro hay que llevarlos hacía la luz, pero como este es un ser viviente si es posible.

Judar sacó la mano del pecho de Titus, Titus cayó al suelo tosiendo.

- Ya está listo chico, tuve que depravarte un poco para entrar fácil en ti, ya el Rukh que metí en ti harán el resto, enano, deja que se recupere podrás ser capaz de meter Rukh en el, aunque no sé por qué cuando te busqué no pude sentir tus poderes de magi.

- Ah, tengo un sello para ocultar ese hecho aunque ya el director lo sabe.

- Ya veo, cumple con tu parte yo ya cumplí la mía.

- Si...

Aladin se quitó unos sellos de sus brazos y comenzó a llenarse de Rukh muy rápidamente, inmediatamente un círculo apareció en su frente y tocó a Judar, el mismo círculo apareció en él y el cayó contra una pared y se quedó unas horas sin inmutarse y solo haciendo sonidos raros y babeando, Aladin pasó a ser un mago normal a ser un magi y el Rukh lo estaba llenando tanto, transfirió a Titus un poco, como dijo Judar ya era algo posible, luego se puso a meditar para controlar el flujo de Rukh al lado de donde Judar estaba sin reaccionar, luego de varias horas Judar se levantó, se limpió la boca y caminó para irse de Magnostadt.

- Gracias enano, nos veremos pronto.

- Ehm, vale.

Judar...

- No lo puedo creer, qué coincidencia tan afortunada.

- ¿Qué pasa A...

- ¡Raduuuuuuj!

Un hombre vestido con ropas oscuras, joyería en las manos y el cuello y ojos de distintos colores uno era rojo y el otro morado, cabello largo sin peinar con una especia de bufanda que le tapaba la boca.

- Oh, no sabía que te vería de nuevo.

- Morgiana quisiese presentarte a Raduj, nos conocemos de hace tiempo pero hasta hace poco fue que nos hicimos amigos.

- Un placer señorita Morgiana.

- Si un placer.

Morgiana se ruborizó puesto que Raduj besó su mano al saludarla, luego de eso procedió a sentarse cerca de ellos.

- ¿Qué hacen?, Oh, perdona, hola Mido.

- Hola Raduj.

- Andaba contando la historia de mi vida, tú la sabes ya, vamos por cuando Aladin le dio la sabiduría de Salomón, de hecho esa parte me la contaste tu, bueno los detalles.

- Si, si quieres cuento ese pedazo.

- Sería lo mejor, Judar acaba de obtener la sabiduría y se levantó le dijo a Aladin gracias y tal.

- Claro.

Judar se levantó su mente estaba algo inestable pues estaba sobrecargada con esta nueva información, tenía de todo, magias nuevas, conocimiento sobre el Rukh, el magoi, los goi, el mundo antes de este, era demasiada información y él una persona tan egoísta que no le gustaba pensar demasiado solo le gustaba causar desesperación y guerra le resultó algo agotador, es decir, es algo así como el significado de la existencia, una sabiduría extraordinaria, algo dentro de Judar cambió a partir de ese momento sus pensamientos fueron distintos, pero ya había comenzado algo que no podía detener.

- ¿Qué demonios hago ahora?, ya comencé una guerra, necesito pensar lo que pasa, maldición, ¡Hay demasiado en mi cabeza!, no me queda más que seguir con esto...

Judar fue a un sitio que era su plan maestro, su carta maestra para esta guerra que era lo suficiente apra hacer la guerra solo, Sinbad, el imperio Kou, todos eran solo por si no podía conseguir esta arma tan poderosa, consiguiéndola ya con sus intereses divididos y su mente tan confusa Judar simplemente iba a mostrar el por qué el necesitaba conseguir la sabiduría de Salomón, bajo tierra en una ubicación que solo él conocía había un sello muy viejo en piedra pero irrompible, al usar la sabiduría de salomón abrió el sello, era una cueva donde se encontraba y el había abierto llo que sería la puerta, allí bajo se encontraba al final lo que él esperaba la...

- Ya ya, detente, no te adelantes, quisiese que se enterasen de lo que había ya en su debido momento, asumo que te quedarás acá Raduj.

- Si, no iba a hacer nada en especial.

- Encontes cuéntalo cuando te diga.

- Claro no hay problema.

El imperio Kou estaba preparándose para la guerra, Judar estaba preparándose solo con su arma mortal súper poderosa, Magnostadt no sabía lo que estaba por venir, Reim ya estaba preparándose también y Sindria habiendo oído la noticia también se preparaba, Sinbad había llamado a la alianza de los 7 mares, todos iban a ir a esta guerra que era inevitable.

El gran Mu Alexis llamó a su ejército, con su magi y Fanalis el se sentía confiado, esto sería algo sencillo para el eran quizás sus pensamientos.

Magnostadt no sabía lo que le deparaba.

- Continuará -


	4. Chapter 4

Judar parecía agobiado pero decidido, Hakuryuu quien ya sentía empatía hacía Judar y llegaron a conocerse y quizás hasta podrían llamarse aliados se percató de la conducta de Judar, pero este no le dio un mínimo de atención y volvió a desaparecerse, luego supo que Judar dormía, algo parece que lo tuvo cansado la noche antes del ataque a Magnostadt, lo despertaron para que embarcara hacía allá.

- Adelántense, iré volando y llevaré una sorpresa, estuve toda la noche preparándola, nos vemos allá.  
- Ehm, si su majestad.

Así las embarcaciones del Imperio Kou se dirigían a Magnostadt, el Imperio Reim ya se encontraba en camino y no faltaba mucho para llegar, Morgiana y Alibaba compartían una habitación en uno de sus barcos.

- Morgiana, no te lo había preguntado pero, ¿Qué tanto manejas ahora tu contenedor doméstico?  
- Yunnan me enseñó maneras de usarlo y como mantenerme con Magoi.  
- Me alegro de oírlo, mmm... ¿Cómo debería decir esto?, déjame pensar un momento, quisiese expresarme bien.  
- ¿Ah?, claro... Como quieras.

Alibaba y Morgiana estaban sentados frente a frente con las piernas cruzadas, Morgiana tenía sus manos sobre sus piernas y Alibaba andaba de manos cruzadas pensando, no lo pensó demasiado tampoco, fue 1 minuto a duras penas y puso sus manos sobre las de Morgiana.

- Sé que eres fuerte pero igual me preocupo por ti, quisiese que si esto se vuelve muy peligroso corrieses y vayas a un lugar seguro, no importa cómo, nos encontraremos, hay un dicho que nos dijo mi madre, a nosotros 3 cuando era pequeño, no la recordé hasta que volví a ver a Kassim, no la he dicho u oído en años pero era algo como: "Así el destino separe el corazón de 2 personas que se aman, el propio destino no puede hacer más que ceder a su inevitable desenlace, ellos estarán juntos de nuevo".  
- Alibaba...  
- Por favor déjame terminar, claro esto solo hacía efecto en personas que se amaban, con todo esto también quiero decirte que con el tiempo tu ternura, ingenuidad, fortaleza y belleza entre otras cosas han hecho que me gustes desde hace ya buen tiempo, pero volverte a ver sacó de dentro de mi todavía más y pues te amo...

Alibaba se ruborizó al decir esas palabras, Morgiana lo veía, estaba atónita, poco tiempo después sonrió y saltó sobre él abrazándolo tirados en el suelo.

- Y yo a ti, sacando esto tan de repente, simplemente yo...

Morgiana comenzó a llorar de felicidad y ocultó su rostro secando sus lágrimas contra la ropa de Alibaba, Alibaba la comenzó a acariciar.

- Ya ya, no pasa nada.

Alibaba sonreía mientras acariciaba y besaba el cabello de Morgiana.

Afuera del barco el general Mu Alexis estaba discutiendo con sus hombres la estrategia de combate al llegar, reía mientras hablaba, el ambiente entre sus compañeros Fanalis era muy familiar y ameno, él también se sentía confiado, también contaba con que tenía un magi de su lado y líder, estaban acercándose más a Magnostadt, al punto que ya eran detectables.

En Magnostadt vieron a las embarcaciones acercarse, el prefecto armó una rápida reunión y organizó el cómo se defendería la ciudad, los magos al frente, repelerán lo posible hasta que el magoi acabe, herramientas mágicas, hechizos prohibidos, todo está permitido contra esta amenaza.

Al llegar el imperio Reim fueron atacados inmediatamente, pero teniendo al frente Fanalis con recipientes domésticos resistieron la primera ronda de ataques fue fueron a atacar, se llevaba una batalla desequilibrada, el Imperio Reim tenía una ventaja, tenía demasiados recipientes domésticos, los magos podrán ser poderosos, pero los poderes de un magi o un genio son clara mente superiores, en ese momento Aladdin volvió a quitarse los sellos y en un despliegue de poder removió a las tropas de Reim alejándolas de la ciudad, esto no parecía una verdadera solución, pero los magos estaban organizándose por si volvía, cansados y asustados pero no retrocedían, en ese momento el Imperio Kou llegó y teniendo tantos contenedores domésticos o mas que Reim y aún mas genios lanzaron un ataque a gran escala contra todo, ambos magis protegieron con barreras el sitio aunque cayó no hubo grandes pérdidas, Al-Tharmen salió a hacer sus extraños rituales convocación de genios oscuros magos, allí mismo la alianza de Sinbad y los 7 mares salieron de entre unos pocos barcos del imperio Kou, de debajo el agua y del cielo contra Al-tharmen, los guerreros del Imperio Kou exceptuando a los generales no estaban al tanto del plan de atacar a Al-tharmen y atacaron a Sinbad también, cañonazos, guerreros, magia, se volvió un pan demonio, Yunnan estaba en el cielo había venido con algunos de la alianza de los 7 mares desde el aire, todos se atacaban entre todos y el caos era obvio, los generales del Imperio Kou no lograban controlar a sus hombres, Kouen que era el más autoritario solo miró con seriedad y mandó un ataque contra un mago de Al-Tharmen siendo tan efectivo que lo mató, todos observaron este hecho entre las tropas del Imperio Kou y reaccionaron a atacar a Al-tharmen y ya los otros generales/príncipes pudieron manejar a sus soldados, de un momento a otro el Imperio Kou que había llegado con un poderío exagerado y parecía que iba a destruir Magnostadt y al Imperio Reim tenía una pelea interna, lo que dejó a esos 2 bandos confusos y pasaron a organizarse, Al-tharmen claramente se iba a defender de quienes los atacaban, iba volando hacía allá, yo inmediato voy también, cuando Alibaba se combina con Amón no le da solamente una armadura, capacidades más poderosas de fuego entre otras cosas como la capacidad de volar.

- Morgiana, espera aquí.

Alibaba salió volando hacía el. 

- ¡Aladdin!  
- Alibaba, ¿Cuándo llegaste?  
- Vine con el Imperio Reim, Morgiana también pero la dejé allá.

Otra entidad viene volando también, el magi del Imperio Reim se les une.

- Un placer, soy Scheherazade, la magi del Imperio Reim, Titus ya te debe haber hablado de mi así como me habló de ti.  
- Si, algo me dijo, ah este es Alibaba.  
- Ya nos conocíamos, hehe.  
- ¡Sinbad!

Alibaba le gritó a Sinbad al llegar al sitio, así como Lady Scheherazade llamó a Yunnan al llegar.

- ¿Qué sucede?  
- Judar quería acabar con Al-Tharmen y me uní a su plan.  
- Yo solo oí que habría guerra y me ofrecí a traer a algunos de la alianza de los 7 mares, no sé muy bien que hace Judar ni nada por el estilo.  
- A todo esto, ¿Dónde está Judar, Sinbad?  
- No lo sé, pero Al-Tharmen tiene demasiados genios oscuros y magos, no se está haciendo fácil la batalla.

En ese momento una presencia se sintió tan fuerte y tan imponente, todos voltearon a un círculo con un polígono estrellado o pentágono dibujado y apareció de la nada un ser tan enorme, del tamaño de unos 3 genios juntos, era gigantesca, un hombre musculoso, piel azul oscuro, unas ropas viejas pero elegantes, rasgadas y una especie de sombrero que sostenía una especie de trapo blanco que cubría su rostro y en el hombro de ese ser gigante estaba más imponente que de costumbre y con una expresión tensa en su rostro pero llena de determinación el nuevo gran emperador del Imperio Kou, el emperador Judar, Magi del imperio con un ser tan imponente que todos al verlo sintieron miedo de lo que un ser tan poderoso podría hacer.

- Raduj, si quieres hacerme los honores de presentar a este ser.  
- Un placer.

Ante todos estaba el candidato a rey del mundo anterior quien claro se convirtió en rey, elegido por los 3 magis del mundo anterior, reconocido por su gran poder y ahora en esta forma de súper genio, quizás podrías llamarlo "Rey de los genios", el gran y todo poderoso Rey Salomón.

- Continuará -


	5. Chapter 5

En ese momento Judar gritó con mucha seriedad y autoridad, cosa que nadie esperaba puesto que Judar siempre había sido una persona muy cínica y malévola.

- ¡Todos los bandos reúnanse con los suyos, es una orden!

Abajo todos tenían cosas que reclamar y algunos Fanalis alejados del ejército principal lanzaron ataques al igual que algunos de Al-Tharmen a manera de rebeldía contra esta orden.

- ¡No eres quien para mandarnos!, ¡Solo Mu-Sama puede hacerlo!  
- ¡Al-Tharmen no obedece a nadie!  
- ... Destruye solo a las escorias que atacaron.

El genio de tamaño colosal solo movió su mano izquierda un poco y causó una presión de Rukh tan poderosa en esos que atacaron que los hizo explotar, salpicando sangre a su alrededor, el Rukh, el cual era visible del genio colosal era en sus manos girando a su alrededor, en la derecha Rukh negro, depravado y a la izquierda Rukh ordinario.

- No pueden competir contra el gran Salomón, ¡Ahora agrúpense escorias!

Cada bando se mantuvo en calma y se reunieron con los suyos, una legión de embarcaciones del Imperio Reim, en tierra todos los magos de Magnostadt, gente volando y otras embarcaciones de Al-tharmen, los líderes y generales de la alianza de los 7 mares juntos volando con Yunnan y el Imperio Kou en sus embarcaciones.

- Parece que está listo... Todos los Magis con sus candidatos a rey únicamente vengan ante mí.

Judar llevaba todo este tiempo parado en el hombro derecho de este genio al parecer invencible con una cara al parecer mal humorada o más bien fatigada pero molesta.

- Anciana, preséntame a tu candidato.  
- Mu Alexis, es mi candidato a rey, un Fanalis y general en mi imperio.  
- Parece un tipo duro, enano, ya conozco al tuyo y Yunnan ya conozco al tuyo también.  
Dah, esto es molesto, magis, asumo que todos saben sobre el gran rey Salomón, no, yo solo lo supe cuando Aladín me lo mostró, enano, explícales, yo quisiese meditar un poco.

Así Judar llamó a Kouen y este vino.

- Oye lo que Aladín tiene que decir.

Judar se sentó recostándose del cuello de su genio con los ojos cerrados con piernas y manos cruzadas.

Luego de que Aladin le contase todo a los presentes, sobre el rey de un mundo anterior, el ser más poderoso de su época y demás, Judar se levantó.

- Como ven, este es ese ser tan poderoso es el gran rey Salomón, por ser yo el que lo liberó tengo un exceso de Rukh, tanto que me pesa mucho mantenerme tranquilo, quiero sellarlo de nuevo, es demasiado poder, pero quiero hacer algunas cosas antes con este poder, por eso los reuní, lo voy a sellar de nuevo, solo un magi puede abrir y sellar a este genio, pero es demasiado poder y siendo como me fuese a destruir, es mucho magoi para un solo ser, primero que nada... Desaparécelos Salomón.  
- ¿¡A quienes Judar!?  
- Calma enano, el tiene un enlace a mi mente, sabe de lo que hablo.

Salmón movió su brazo derecho y encerró a todo Al-tharmen allí la comprimió instantáneamente, quizás fue una implosión, quién sabe, ¿Qué fue exactamente Raduj?

- Ah, pues le dije a Salomón que los desapareciese, simplemente los desintegró, algo así fue.  
- ¿Le dijiste a Salomón?  
- Ah, no me reconoces, Morgiana era tu nombre si no me equivoco.  
- Si, si lo es Raduj, pero quería revelarte al final de la historia, haha, bueh, preséntate con tu nombre anterior.

Raduj tomó el brazo de Morgiana y se quitó lo que cubría un poco su cara y besó la mano de Morgiana.

- Me presento de nuevo, soy el antiguo Magi del caído Imperio Kou, uno de sus emperadores y actualmente magi errante, Judar el magi depravado.

Morgiana se asombró mucho y se paró de su silla y se echo hacía atrás.

- ¡Pero tú!  
- Calma, él no es lo que fue antes, a demás su nombre mortal es solo su nombre al revés, Judar = Raduj, es algo obvio, haha, sigue contando, Raduj.  
- Ya no ando cubriendo mi rostro, soy Judar, haha, pero claro.

Cuando desaparecí a los presentes de Al-Tharmen pasó lo que ya sabes, le di de orden a Salomón que mandase a todos a su sitio, los encerró a todos en esferas ahora no de Rukh depravado si no de Rukh normal.

- ¿¡Qué haces Judar!?  
- Cálmense, los mandaré a todos a sus reinos, no sé donde quedan, no para transportarlos, así que Salomón tardará unos momentos para mandarlos, hasta entonces déjenme descansar, cuando los transporte hablamos.

Todos corrieron a las esferas gigantes de su reino.

Sinbad dijo con autoridad y grandeza.

- ¡Syndria y la alianza de los 7 mares, los veré en nuestros reinos pronto!

Mu con su magi fueron a la flota del Imperio Reim, Alibaba con ellos.

- Todo mi pueblo, esta guerra no se llevará a cabo, descansen, nos vemos en nuestro hogar pronto.  
- ¡Morgiana!  
- ¡Alibaba!

Ambos se pusieron contra la pared de la esfera y hablaron, no pude oírlos, pero hablaron un poco.

Por último Kouen dijo al Imperio Kou.

- ¡Poderoso imperio!, ¡Hoy habrá una noche de celebración por el gran Imperio Kou!

Al poco tiempo todas las esferas se esfumaron y les entregué algo a cada uno, Alibaba le di el anillo de la bestia infernal, es un anillo que es capaz de crear flamas con muy poco magoi, le sería útil, a Kougen le di la corona del emperador del imperio Kou con algunas gemas que les puse que le dan capacidades de crear ilusiones, son difíciles de usar, pero sabía que él podría lograrlo, a Mu Alexis un collar de la bestia marina, da capacidad de respirar bajo el agua por 1 hora al día, puede aumentarse la duración pero poniéndole Magoi, a Sinbad lo vi y me reí de él, él lo entendió, para un tipo con 7 genios, mucho magoi y el apoyo de 2 magis entre más cosas, no le voy a dar nada más.

A todos los transporté a un sitio al azar del mapa mundial y fui a sellar mi súper genio, pasé al Imperio Kou y abdiqué formalmente, volviendo a Kouen nuevo emperador y me volví magi errante, como Yunnan hace años, bueno, llevo 1 año en esto ya, creo.

- Excelente historia Judar, como siempre desde tu perspectiva es más interesante, pero solo para terminar de pulir detalles, las palabras que Alibaba dijo a Morgiana fueron:  
"¡Te buscaré!, así cambie, así esté destrozado, si te digo 'Cuando te vi, Balbad se vio pequeño al ver tu hermosura, fue sofocante pero me sentí tan feliz que sonreír era imposible', ¡cuídate por favor!", ah por cierto, Morgiana, Cuando te vi, Balbad se vio pequeño al ver tu hermosura, fue sofocante pero me sentí tan feliz que sonreír era imposible.

Se quitó sus vestiduras en la cara, capucha, mascadas y demás, vio sonriendo a Morgiana.

- Ha pasado tanto tiempo... Decir que mi amor por ti se ha desvanecido con el tiempo sería una mentira tan grande que yo mismo no puedo decir.

Morgiana saltó hacía él, de besaron y abrazaron, cayeron al suelo y Morgiana lloraba de felicidad en el pecho de Alibaba.

- ¡Idiota, me pudiste decir antes!

- No podía, estaba muy nervioso para hablarte después de este tiempo, no podía decirte que te amo así tan simplemente, o qué te he extrañado, solo quise distraerte con una historia para prepararme y ya lo estoy, Morgiana, te amo y te he extrañado.

Alibaba sonreía mucho mientras la abrazaba en el suelo.

- Tenemos mucho de qué hablar, pero tenemos tiempo ya que estamos juntos, haha.

- Si, lo estamos, finalmente.

- Vamos a donde me hospedo, tengo mucho de contarte y tantas ganas de hablar contigo.

Así Alibaba y Morgiana se fueron solos fuera del bar, sonriendo y riendo, abrazados.

Fin -


End file.
